dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom of GreatTree
The Kingdom of GreatTree is the main hub of Dragon Quest Monsters . It is the area in which Terry is transported to, and serves as his home of sorts during his stay. Not much is really known about it. It is the rival to the Kingdom of GreatLog . The Kingdom The Kingdom of GreatTree is a giant tree situated somewhere in the Monster Realm, and has been hollowed out to serve as a village. The roots of the tree house the Shrine of Starry Night, where a mysterious man appears to live. Terry gains the ability to fuse, or breed, monsters to create more powerful ones. It is a simple room with a pedastal and carpeted platform situated on the roots. Continuing up, there's a bazaar, which sells various items, and upgrades during the main quest. There is also a Library. Further up, there is the Arena, which is a major element and final area. Terry can gain access to this after saving the King's precious Healer, and can battle in the ranks to unlock more Gates. At the pinnacle of the Tree are the King's Chamber, Gate Room, and Farm. All three of these areas are critical elements to the game. The Vault Quite possibly the most useful place in the game, The Vault serves as the bank and storage unit during Terry's Quest. The Library Should Terry want to look up what sort of abilities his monster has, or what can be used to create it, the Library is the place to go. Monster pages can only be unlocked once Terry has bred or recruited a monster. The 100 Pals Room After opening up the Starry Shrine, and upon obtaining 100 different Monsters, Terry can visit the back of the Library to visit a special Gate. The Realm has 25 Floors and the boss inside is an Orochi. The Queen's Chamber This special place can be accessed after opening the Arena. Beating the Goopi in a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors reveals a staircase, leading to the Queen's Chamber. The Queen will ask to see a multitude of monsters, and will reward Terry accordingly. However, the Shrine must be open. Monsters marked with an * have multiple recipes. The simplest ones are used in place of these. The Medal Man Upon first visiting the Medal Man, whose house is located to the east of the arena entrance, something amusing will happen. The Medal Man's purpose is to provide Terry with rare monster eggs in exchange for small gold coins, or Medals, that Terry finds throughout the Realms and in the Kingdom itself. A total of 8 Medals can be found in the Kingdom alone, but the first reward requires a little over 10. These monsters cannot be re-obtained; they must be created through breeding. Rewards Once Terry has accumulated the first 13 Medals, the Metaly found in the house will reward Terry with a special Traveler's Gate. The King's Chamber While not exactly what one would expect, the King's Chamber is a single floor, two room building containing two staircases. One leads to the Gate Room down below, and the other leads to the Farm up above. Terry will frequently visit this area over the course of the game. To the left of the Throne Room is the King's Treasure Chamber, which contains a few herbs. The only reason this room is important is because of the explanation regarding the Traveler's Gates. The first Jester provides this. : "When you enter the Travelers' Gate, you will be sent to an alien world. There are magical holes in the mystic world and you can warp to the next level of the world though the holes. You should be able to come back when you defeat the monster on the last level." The Travelers' Gates The Gate Room is the first of two critical elements of Terry's journey, the second being the Farm. Since there are no monsters that can be fought in GreatTree, Terry must utilize the various Gates in order to capture monsters to help him in the Tournament. Each Gate has unique monsters and bosses, as well as environments shaped to be winding mazes. As a bonus, some of the boss monsters can be recruited without the need of any meat. Monsters can be captured with the use of any meat, especially Sirloin. However the amount needed is entirely up to the game. Despite the low number of Gates in the Room, the entire Kingdom has Gates hidden around the village and other areas. Hidden Gates There are more than just the few Gates sitting in the room below the King's Chamber. These special Gates can only be accessed by giving away monsters, completing mini-games, or through other means. Family Gates These gates are post-game content and can only be obtained through specific means. This includes having a monster with a specific skill, or a specific monster itself. Special Rooms There are a few rooms in the Gates that serve as rest areas for Terry's spelunking adventures. Bookmark-Free Rooms The first is a Bazaar Gate that will allow Terry to buy or sell items. Despite being completely random as the others, it serves as a vital area for visits to Gates with a large amount of levels. Items sold in this room go for full price, so keep that in mind if you pick up a staff you wish to sell. The second special room is a Healer or Church. Here, Terry can heal his party by speaking to the Priest. It, along with the Bazaar Room, can be saved in. The third room serves no importance, but is still special nonetheless. Usually, Terry will encounter a Treasure Room in which an amount of chests can be looted from. The contents are mostly random but may change depending on the Gate itself. Terry can also save here, but it's best to record any progress in the above two rooms. Dangerous Rooms While the above three are the most useful of the bunch, there are a few other rooms that can be hazardous to Terry's journey. The first of these is a Monster Arena. True to the name, Terry can fight other masters for rewards, but only if he declines the ability to progress any further. The difference between this arena and the GreatTree equivalent, is that these monsters carry their normal skills, allowing insight to specific monsters yet to be encountered. Battles will keep going until the Inventory is full, or until Terry's party is wiped out. The second is more of a variety of rooms that can confuse if attention isn't paid. These are the maze-type rooms which flash into a different screen instead of the standard screen-transition. The map itself is entirely random, but mostly follows the same method of locating an exit. However, there is a conveyer room that follows standard transitions, allowing one to map out the correct course to be taken. BeastTails will not work in the maze-type rooms. Foreign Masters Throughout Terry's journey, he will come across special Masters. While some will battle and offer experience, others will help Terry out in a variety of ways. However, each one has a special trigger for making them appear. Foreign Masters are also capable of having their monsters captured. Each monster has unique skills that normal ones wouldn't have and are dependent on your party's total levels. However, the same monster may have different skills still. : For example, a Master with a BombCrag will have VacuSlash, Surge and Mouthshut if Terry's party is total level 100-119. BUT, it can also have PalsyAir, BigTrip, and Transform at the same total level. Armored Man Armored Men come in two flavours. There's the Red and the Gold, which can be redefined as either being Male or Female. As the basic Master, these can be found when any of the other Masters are not triggered. They can be battled and will reward Terry with two items. They will always carry a WarpWing as the first item and a random goodie as the second. This can include TinyMedals. Bishop In order to make the Bishop appear, all items must be picked up on the previous floor. In doing so, you'll probably take some damage from terrain or random monsters. This is where the Bishop comes in handy. Defeat them and your team will be fully recovered and revived if any have fallen. Shopkeeper Shopkeepers require all items to be ignored. If there's anything you don't need that's clogging up some space, discard it or use it. The Shopkeeper will fill up the slots with some random meat, including BadMeat. Wizard The Wizard and the following are incredible Masters. If Terry's last floor had 16 screens, the Wizard will appear and send Terry down to the final level (if the dungeon has less than 20 floors), or down 20 levels (if the dungeon has 20 floors or more). This can be useful if you just entered a dungeon for some grinding and want a quick escape. Bard The Bard requires some serious random generating with the floors. If Terry's last floor had 2 screens only, the Bard will show up. They can increase a monster's random stat permanently by 20 points. If any monster was unconcious after the battle, it will still gain the exp it would have normally lost. The Bazaar The Bazaar does what the name implies. It is the only area in which items may be bought or sold. The varity of items increases upon clearing Arena Classes, but only offers low-grade wares upon the first visit. Upon clearing the Gate of Anger, the Bazaar gains another shop and offers some very nice goodies. After unlocking the Gates of Happiness and Temptation, even more goodies are available. The final shop is only available before the final gate and provides Books that can influence a Monster's Attitude. While browsing the Bazaar, Terry will come across a group of people huddling over what seems to be a barbeque grill. If Terry has a Monster capable of using Fire Spells, he will unlock a special gate containing a powerful monster called the MadKnight. He can be captured upon defeat and is named Pash. There is also another gate, but can only be accessed after winning the Tournament. The Arena The Arena, as mentioned in the above section, serves as the major plot element in the storyline. Not only is it used to access Gate Rooms during the Main Quest, but it also serves as the penultimate location for the Starry Night Tournament. All Classes, from F to S, require a fee and feature a small gauntlet of three battles with three monsters each. Upon winning, Terry unlocks the next available class. Classes and Gates Starry Night Tournament After clearing the S Rank, Terry gains access to the Starry Night Tournament, which serves as the final encounter of the game. The Starry Night Tournament is the reason for Terry coming to the Monster Realm, as he wishes to save his sister. After clearing the first two battles, Terry is greeted by the one person he was least expecting; his sister, Milayou. It is revealed that she is the representative of GreatLog, the rival kingdom and setting for the second game in the series. Much like Terry, Milayou was forced into becoming a Monster Master and was stripped of her ability to leave until a victory was made. This victory was most likely winning the championship battle of the Starry Night Tournament. The Shrine of Starry Night The Shrine of Starry Night is the first area that Terry visits while inside the Kingdom of GreatTree. Here he meets the Master Monster Tamer and, after clearing a few Gate Rooms, is granted access to use the facility as often as he pleases. The Shrine of Starry Night serves as a location for introducing the most important mechanic in the game; Monster Breeding. Monster Breeding is essentially a wedding of sorts. Two monsters of opposite gender may give birth to an entirely new species. However, the monster is born as an egg, and the parents cannot be re-obatined unless they are found and recruited in the Gate Realms, or created via breeding. The new monster will receive a portion of the parents' combined stats, any skills that were kept, and will be able to learn skills that are common among its species. However, only a total of eight skills may be kept at any time. In order to learn a new skill, a previously learned one must be sacrificed. Additionally, a newly bred monster will have a number near it's name on the info screen. This number is added to the monster's total level, allowing it further grow above and beyond that of a normal monster. The Shrine itself also gives access to the Monster Farm, which sits at the canopy of the Kingdom. However, in order to get back down, Terry needs to manually use the staircases on the Tree itself. The Egg Evaluator While not part of the Shrine itself, the Egg Evaluator is an important aspect during Terry's journey. The Evaluator sits outside the Shrine, being placed practically above the Shrine itself. For a small fee, Terry can learn about the egg itself. The Evaluation consists of learning the gender, growth rate, best stat, and more. Additionally, Terry can pay the Evaluator to change the gender of the egg itself. This is vital for those wishing to create monsters of a certain gender in order to be wed to another monster. Category:Dragon Warrior Monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters locations